justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquagirl
|Image=Aquagirl.jpg |Realname=Marina |Aliases= |Identity=Public |Species=Atlantean |Nationality=Atlantean |Base=Poseidonis |Gender=Female |Height=5'4" |Weight=134lbs |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Platinum Blonde |Marital=Single |Occupation=Atlantean Princess / Ambassador |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 1 Issue 001}} Aquagirl is the third in line to the throne of Atlantis. Daughter of Aquaman, she is famous as a princess and ambassador of Altantis; a socialite and infamous party girl; and a reserve member of the Justice League International History Daughter of Aquaman, king of all the ocean, and second in line to the throne of the kingdom of Atlantis, Marina has had something of a sheltered upbringing. While the surface was recovering from the ravages of World War III, deep underwater her land was mostly immune to the battle and she had no want for anything. As with most Atlanteans, she was wary of the surface dwellers and gave them little thought during her childhood. As she reached her adolescent years, though, Marina found herself without much of a purpose: her elder brother Garth would inherit the throne, and she desired something more than waving at crowds to pass her days. As with all teenagers, she pushed her family's limits and dabbled in things almost purposefully to annoy her father... but unlike most families, hers had a history of superheroism, and nothing would grate on her father more than fighting on the surface as he had once done. Marina has managed to convince her father to give her the role as ambassador to the United States of America, giving her a coastal abode that is both above and below surface - as well as access to her own private submarine and a squad to crew it. Because of Atlantis' isolationist policy, though, she has little to do formally - instead, it puts her right on the surface to fight crime for the thrill of it. Appearance Marina has an air of breeding about her; her features making her royal lineage clear. She has platinum blonde hair and a slight tinge to her skin that marks her as obviously not a human. When serving with the League, Marina prefers a traditional superhero costume formed out of a green diving suit. She also has access to Atlantean armour to protect her in particularly dangerous combat situations. Powers Marina is not as well-trained as her father ever was, but her Atlantean physique does have it's advantages - she is much stronger than a human of her size would be, can communicate with sea creatures (even commanding them to do her bidding) and her amphibious form lets her breathe underwater and swim as fast a a speedboat. Marina's foreign physiology is also her biggest weakness, though - she cannot survive indefinitely above land and must return to the ocean regularly lest she become seriously sick - prolonged absence would kill her. She is also a highly public figure, with the very opposite of a secret identity, but with the perks and influence of a woman of power in a nation that covers three fifths of the world's surface. Relationships Allies * Aquaman, aka King Arthur I of Atlantis * Prince Garth, heir apparent to the Atlantean Throne Enemies * Black Manta, rival to the throne of Atlantis Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Justice League Category:Metahumans Category:Superheroes